


The Only Girl

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is forever, and that's one thing that can never be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Faleron at Goldenlake in March 2010.

“You must marry again, dear. You can’t remain alone forever. And that child needs two parents, not one who’s never home.”

“Don’t speak to me of how to raise her. You don’t know anything.”

“I know you need a son.”

“What’s so good about a son? Why can’t I live the rest of my life with my daughter?”

“You need someone to whom you can come home. You’re lonely, even if you don’t see it.”

“I do have someone to whom I come home, and she makes me happy.”

“A little five-year-old girl can only go so far to keep you company. What are you going to do when it comes time for an heir?”

“Mother, if King’s Reach is so stuffy that it won’t allow my daughter to be its heir, then I don’t want to be its son anymore, and maybe it deserves to die out.”

“How dare you say that? King’s Reach is your heart and soul.”

“No, Kel was my heart and soul. King’s Reach is just my house. And for as long as I live, the only other girl I will ever love is the one she gave me before those Scanrans took her last breath.”


End file.
